a night out
by daniel hilton
Summary: danielle and daniel are on a mission to keep a long term crimanal off the streets of london town
1. Chapter 1 the party

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	2. Chapter 2 Rebel Ally

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	3. Chapter 3 Danielle

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	4. Chapter 4 Donte

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	5. Chapter 5 cold blood

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	6. Chapter 6 Death Ally

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	7. Chapter 7 The police

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	8. Chapter 8 the street killer

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	9. Chapter 9 England

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


	10. Chapter 10 MI5: mission

**A night out!**

**Chapter 1**

**The party**

**Jade Macurdy was with her friend Danielle after school, they met in a near by café before they went home. They talked about a night out!**

"**Hay" say's Jade let's invite Daniel, and there was my name mentioned. Jade phoned me. "Hello" I said. How are you? Fine said Jade, I and Danielle are wondering if you would come on our night out. To Where? To my party tonight at****10:30****it's at my house and it's going to be the best party ever. I bet I'll see you there. Ok Dan bye and the phone went dead. So what things are going to be there? We'll have lots of Beer, food and stuff mum stores loads of that. Yeah! And we'll make the party rock so much they won't want to leave. Great, says Danielle see you there says jade bye. Daniel was at home getting ready for the party happening tonight. The girls were getting ready for the party too they had beer set up on the table in the living room, beside a large trophy cabinet the room looked Smokey like some one had been smoking. The sofa was ripped and torn, Bits of wallpaper were dangling off the far wall, and rubbish was lying on the floor "hay why don't we give this place a good clean said jade, "yeah it'll look a lot better if we tidy up said Danielle. They tidied up and they were talking about what to do for the party.**

"**Well I am going to do up my hair for the party. She was stunned to see that.**

**Jade was on the ground unconscious. , Oh my god' "Jade stop messing about" she wasn't messing about. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing, she found a phone and dialled 999 and she said, "can you put me in touch with the ambulance service please' my friend is unconscious help please" The ambulance came down the drive and picked up jade and took her away, But the party must go on. Danielle dashed around tidying bits and pieces up, there was a loud knock on the front door, and it was me," Am I am the first one here? Yes said jade sadly she had to go to hospital. It was a nightmare in here when we first came, I had to open several windows in hear because it was too Smokey. After that every one was at the party everyone was there from school, until something happened something was bound to go wrong, Donte was drinking large amount's all night "Hay let's go out in the car, my car said Donte. Every one went except me and Danielle we where left alone, two police car's showed up how ever at Danielle's house.**

"**Come in said Danielle, with a tearful look in her eye.**

"**It's about your friends, your friend Donte, he crashed the car killing one passenger.**

"**T, this can't be happening she cried, I told that fool not to go out in that car whilst he was drunk she said angrily, and how many passengers was in that car.**

"**There was five said the policeman, I'll need some detail of what happened.**

"**Well we were all having a drink and a laugh and Donte thought it was a good idea to go off in his car then you show up with all your other little bobby's the end.**

"**No said the policeman we need a full story, what you have told us is only half the story.**

"**As I told you we were all having a laugh and a few drinks but he thought it would be a great idea for a night on the town tonight.**

**And I and Dan were going to stay here anyway.**

**Well a police officer came into the room holding a breath testing device, "your friend was found over the limit he is now out side waiting for a cell for the night. They both sat there shocked as the police went the blue and red siren drifted away from the window, Daniel was sat there with Danielle, Danielle was crying harder now and by that time, Donte was in his cell he looked around the tatty cell with tally marks scratched into the walls, there was ripped bed sheets and a stone floor that looked old and never washed, There was a seat in the corner of the small cell.**

"**Oh god he muttered under his breath, and the next morning he was sat in a large canteen with bunches of teenagers that have caused trouble, a boy called George committed an offence on a police officer that morning in the canteen Donte watched. Then his parents showed up.**

"**What where you thinking drinking and driving, you've been done for "Who told you I was hear?**

"**Danielle apparently the police was at here front door last night telling her that you killed someone in that car, who was in the car with you and what made you do what you did to get you in this mess?. You knew all along I keep telling you not to be in a car drinking and driving.**

"**Look Danielle had a party last night she had booze there and I wanted a drink so I had a few and now I wake up to find my self in a tatty old cell.**

"**You did it your self you know, you should of never have had any alcohol if you know you were driving that car. She stopped her sentence and a police officer came over to them and told them to leave or go into the discussing room, his parents just left and Donte was on his own now and an officer took him into his cell.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Alley**

**Me and Danielle was in school talking all about Donte but what we didn't know was a police officer came into school and asked for me and Danielle We stood in the corridor.**

"**What happened that night said the policeman, we heard you where having party concerning booze? "That's right said Danielle we where having a party at mine and it was my fault I should of never had booze at that party.**

"**Don't worry said the policeman because you're coming with me to the station, and don't think you can get out of this one Daniel because your coming as well. When I and Danielle arrived I remembered that the world was not covered in bars, but it got worse, we saw Donte with a black and blue bruise on his eye his clothes was torn and battered and he looked miserable, "what's going on here I thought you look after people here not beat them up.**

"**No you have got it wrong said donte in a little voice, when you're in the slammer you get to know people.**

"**Well you must have done something to get a punch; I saw you at the party but didn't see you leave there where a few bottles on the floor, I am not allowed to go into my own house because of evidence and stuff. Donte looked at them and it looked like he was on drugs and he smelled of fags.**

"**Well I was going to catch up to the policeman, that morning after the accident we was really sad because we didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**Ok said the policeman you can go, leave my station and don't do anything this stupid again. They walked out of the station and felt sorry for Donte.**

"**People will kill him in there we need to go into the prison and set him free.**

"**Its not as simple as that said Danielle in a shallow voice, if we get caught we'll go down for it and we'll end up dieing in there to, we don't want to go into a cell.**

**That night Daniel crept out of his bedroom window and he went down a large open Alley, street gangs would come out at this time at night, and now he was alone walking down an alley, know as rebel alley. "Welcome" said a voice, he looked around and a big tall kid stood there. "Who is your name? Replied Daniel, The boy turned his head almost looking at a moonlit shine on the wall, with his back turned and his leg propped up on a wall.**

"**My name is Melvin black, "And what brings a boy to this alley at night? He said. "Well I dropped something earlier and it was something that I had a err "No worry's said Melvin have a look around as much as you like, I just came here so I can get away from them little brats. There was police running in the streets with torches, they looked like they was looking for Melvin. He made his search quick and he climbed again through his bedroom window.**

"**Dang it I can't find that thing I lost on the way home, I'll look tomorrow morning. He said to him self.**

**The next morning came and he looked again down the narrow alley, the boy was lying in a cardboard box, Daniel saw something red and coming out of the box, it was blood he had a gash across his neck. I did not touch it I phoned the police the first minuet I saw him lying there; there was rat bites and everything it was horrible.**

**Melvin was taken away and that was that or was it?**

**The next day he arrived in school looking like he hadn't slept in days his face was as white as a ghost. I written this in my diary and kept it with me.**

**Dear diary**

**Yesterday night was really freaky I saw a lad out in the alley alive this morning he was dead, I am really freaked out I mean I wonder who killed him**

**Day 2**

**Today was a wonderful day people at school was as rebellious as ever and there was a fight on the near by field, a lad got punched, he cried and ran off like any wimp would do, yesterday when I saw that lad I was in shock he was living like that.**

**Day 3**

**The boys parents was informed and they was shocked to find there son in that state, they was looking for him for ages, and he was only 16 years old when he was found, luckily I found him in that alley I'll never go back there, not in your life would I go there again, I had a stain of blood where I kneeled down and I called the police by that time it was early morning.**

**Chapter 3**

**Danielle**

**My mind was empty after that night, I remembered nothing in school that morning I just sat there and waited for the teacher going on and on she was beginning to get on my nerves, I got up and shouted at her then stormed out in to the never ending corridors, it felt like my whole world was collapsing down on my school work, I should of never have invited the whole of my year group, any ways a teacher was walking in the corridors and stopped and asked why I was out of class.**

"**Why you are out of class it's been 15minuits, are you bunking". No, I have been sent here to calm down so get out of my face.**

"**Your very rude and ought to be sent to another teacher to deal with you later, and can I ask what form you are in.**

**Why should I tell you, I have been waiting for this teacher about 15 minuets? And I am angry at the fact she sent me out during my lesson.**

"**Well wait here if you must but don't ever shout at me again or I'll tell your teacher, got it".**

**Agreed mrs and the weirdest thing is mrs I don't even know your name your all over the school aren't you.**

"**My name is Mrs Edwards and yes I am all over the school, I have my head I work at the moment and I was going to send you to the quiet room on the other hand you can help me with my work sorting stuff out.**

**I can't see why she couldn't do it her self but anyways I was going to end up in her class any way.**

…**...**

**The next day she walked to the bus stop near her house and found a piece of paper written to her on the floor, it hadn't blown away that morning, but she didn't know that I ran away from home, she opened the letter saying:**

**Dear Danielle,**

**I am fine and I have warmth and shelter, I just want you to meet me near the red shop a few miles away from the bus stop, Danielle don't tell any one but my dad has been giving me verbal abuse saying that he wants to kill me he is drunk though. My mum has a very bad illness and my dad doesn't even give one but till then well talk about things more don't tell people where I am, or who I am with, I am living now in a shelter for homeless people. And I can't tell any one where I am, I told you in this letter because it was relevant nobody knows where this shelter is it's been hear for ages. Come across to the red shop and meet me now.**

**And the letter ended, a boy peered out between a set of bushes it was me all dressed in casual stuff, I was a stupid blond boy running away from home I had already made the decision months after the crash, donte got locked up for it, Danielle was now crossing the road avoiding every car insight.**

"**Hurry up" shouted Daniel with a wide smile on his face and a look as though he hadn't seen her in ages.**

**God it's so good to see you again heard you ran away, a letter was at the bus stop what is all of this nonsense? "Well my dad was chucking me around quite a lot and hearing he wants to kill me he had a crazy glare in his eye that I have never seen before.**

**Welcome to the crew, I got grounded yesterday for having a go at some teacher, she turned out she was my mums friend.**

"**Wow, well big argument my dad wants me dead I have ran away what ever you do Danielle don't tell him I am in a hostel where people are looking after me, there is social services looking after me.**

"**Well who is your room mate?**

"**A real crack head called brunet she is a horrible old woman in her twenty's. She looks like Mrs Marples on a holiday; she always stares at you if you're looking at her funny she gives you a dirty look often.**

"**I try not to give her a look like I am staring though said I, but Danielle kept staring at a near by bus stop with a dead cat that had died, because of a double Decker bus that ran it over,**

"**Poor cat she sighed, what you lookin at Daniel, I was looking at the alley where Melvin had died, they found out he was kicked to death by a street gang plus they found stab wounds. The police was trying to find them now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Donte**

**I was there in the cell one morning I tried making friends with my cell mates, they were as miserable as ever, one cell next to them had a pail and a mop in one corner of the cell next to them. A man in the cell hung him self with a shoe lace, it stank of bodily fluids and many cleaners went into clean the cell out. Donte thought this trick could get him out of his cell but if he didn't wake up in his sleep if he could stop his heart some how and then Daniel and Danielle can rescue him, so donte did the next day he saw a big bunch of clothes in his cell perched on his bed, the people vanished into other cells away from where donte was. He was only him in this tiny cell away from the world, a police man came along and he guided him to a blank room with a table and chair in the middle two policemen was sat in two side by side and they looked at him rather nice and the policeman said**

"**Sit hears and wait if they ask you a question"**

"**Ok" replied donte and he walked into the room alone with out the policeman following him now and now he was alone thinking all about that day, at Danielle's birthday party, he walked to the desk and looked around the room and donte sat at the table.**

"**So what happened that night and where were you? Replied the police woman**

"**That night I was with my friend Danielle and Daniel at her birthday party and that was when I had a brilliant idea that I wanted to go home in my car, I had had enough drink that night, I was all over the place, I didn't know I was going fast because I was drink and driving, The car, things hit you and the next thing is you can't remember what your talking about or who your with inside the car, that night I was tired and so very drunk I don't remember who I was with, I am guilty in driving the car.**

**Mean while-later in the afternoon**

**Danielle couldn't understand that night that things would unfold Daniel's in a real mess and lives in a hostel for 2 weeks but they had to take him to another place Danielle's heart sank, I was drifting off in the back of a car, then Danielle went walking, I was found by care workers I wasn't really living in a hostel just didn't want to worry her, I was in London now and felt really down even though I tried to phone her, but later I found a tonne of money in the care home office to get me back to Danielle and I ran to the bus stop and waited for a number 11 bus to take me back, I was still wondering about that alley, I was dieing to search for clues on who and why they wanted him dead but how? Maybe I should look for a place I can live for the time being maybe look around some old abandoned houses there was a large house on the corner it had a bar and everything so I decided to live there until I could find proper accommodation, the house was called the grange hotel, but wasn't any more it was for homeless people that had run away from home, like I had done I later that day saw some people who came in to one of the rooms, there was a girl with black hair and she looked like a Goth, she had piercing and everything and a boy stood there with dark brown eyes and blond hair afro like, he looked new to the house then there was another girl she looked older than the rest but very skinny.**

"**Hello there said the gothic styled girl, what brings you to a grand place like this she said.**

"**Ran away form home I replied, I just got tired of being bossed around by adults all the time, I mean they can really get on your nerves.**

"**Well hay I am Julian I ran away from home to for the same reason.**

**the boy behind them butted in "well hay I am mark and I ran away because my dad kept on hitting me, he kept on gesturing that I was gay my mum did nothing but stand there and watch him give me lip, one night he tried to kill me during my sleep and I dashed out of a window, he punched me and I fell flat on my face on the concrete below, I ran down the street clutching scrap piece of paper out of my maths book and I ran here, its safe here and its secure sometimes police are round this area don't worry they don't come in the building, my dad used to drink a lot and get pissed straight from a trip down the pub, even if it was a five bob note he would of already spent it sorry I butted in.**

**Julian nodded**

"**indeed you are she muttered under her breath, my dad kept on sending me to summer camp, I hated it so much that I sneaked out.**

"**What happened then? I replied**

"**Well said the girl behind Julian she picked up her suit case and walked out with out the guards seeing her.**

"**That's correct Julian said it was lucky that the guards didn't see me or I wouldn't be here now I would be still in that place.**

"**Who is that you haven't introduced her?**

"**She is called Tanya.**

**Noticed her she was from my old school she was a demon but she is ok I guess.**

"**Hay said Tanya don't I know you.**

"**Yes I am Daniel and I used to be in your class**

**She looked away at the busy traffic in the street and turned to me and said.**

"**What year would you of been in when I was there?**

"**Year 6 I guess a little while ago I can't remember, then all of us looked at each other and then we walked out the door leaving the old abandoned hotel.**

"**I'll see you all later said Tanya, and she walked down an ally meeting her so called boyfriend but you will hear about him later.**

**I walked off to the ally, that night Melvin got murdered I was just searching for bits of evidence, I know this might have been up to the police but you never know they leave bits out bits they don't have. There was a letter bared under a large green bin, I managed to dig it all out, part of the letter said:**

_**Dear Melvin.**_

_**Meet me near the old abandoned hotel at**__**seven o'clock**__**tonight, have the money ready or elts you will get a beating.**_

**That's all the evidence placed under that bin that's enough evidence to prove something, (not), there was also a date on the letter 9****th****of august 2012, and next to the date there was a interesting symbol a triangle with a line down the middle and to dots one on each side of the triangle this was a interesting symbol and I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Cold blood**

**Chapter 5**

**In the strange goings on at the hotel that night some thing bad was going to happen, a scream was heard from one room. The sound went dead and the hotel went quiet. The scream was echoing down the halls now and the sound of the scream woke me at once, I ran down the open hall past candles that had been lit and followed a track of red on the carpet, like shoes had walked through paint. The hall was quite dark getting nearer and nearer to the door, I saw the last lit candle and picked it up, I kept walking down the hall, a sign was on the door and it said no entry and now I was feeling quite suspicious of the hand writing on the door it was written in blood, many hotel guests who originally stayed in this once forbidden realm heard the cry's or so legend said. Another scream was heard and I walked into the room to find Tanya dead, she was sleeping and not heard any one come in her throat was slit, she was now in a pool of blood drooping over the sheets of her bed**

_**The legend of the grange hotel**_

_**Have you heard the tale of the hotel possible not, well it all started when the hotel was built a great evil possessed half of the people and killed them others survived people leaved when one person died and the hotel has not been lived in for years, many believe a curse was put upon it by a dark wizard others believe different. One person believed he saw a boy kill one of the residents after a blazing row then killed them late at night in there sleep….. No one believes the hotel is possessed or cursed.**_

**There was a weeping sound at the side of the bed it was Julian, tears spread across her face, and blood was on her hands**

"**p-people a-r-e going m-missing off the streets" she said then I feel into a deep silence not even help could help us now.**

**Who did this to Tanya I said my mind was in deep concentration on Tanya lying there.**

"**He did it the boy who was stood behind me yesterday morning I was shocked when I walked into this room tonight, I walked over to Tanya trying not to touch her.**

**Look a note I said she has clutched her hand against he paper; Julian looked at me but tried not to make eye contact at Tanya.**

"**N-note from whom"**

**Don't know it must be that blood thirsty killer, I read it out and this is what it said.**

_**Dear Tanya….**_

_**You didn't pay me the money I asked and now you're going to get what you asked for, I have been waiting for months and months for the money and you still haven't even bothered so good by and fare well and see you at your very own funeral,**_

**And a symbol was at the bottom. It was a triangle with a line in the middle and two circles on either side could this be another clue to the where about of all these odd goings on, as for the people who have gone missing there is only one place that I had been down before rebel alley, Tanya was lying in a pool of blood her body was as grey as the clouds, I walked out of the bedroom and Julian followed, her bloody hands had been washed by now the scene went quiet and cold as if all the happiness in the world dropped**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Death Alley**_

**As death revealed it's self once more, I then had a combination of ideas we left the hotel now and headed off to the alley, then I found a droplet of blood on the side of a large bin, I opened the lid gently and slowly and saw bodies piled to the top I was shocked at how many bodies was in that bin, then a boy no older than 19 showed up the same boy who started all this from the very beginning the boy he had seen in the hotel, then we saw blood smothered all over his hands, a body dangling over his shoulders and a very pale face he had, he dropped the body of a girl on the concrete pavement and ran for it down another street past a bakery then past the bus stop and then down a narrow road then he ran into a dark over grown forest, he was no where to be seen, me and Julian looked at each in the eyes they ran to an open phone box down the road they dialled for the police,**

"**Hello" replied a woman's voice from down the phone**

**Hello there has been a murder, come as fast as you can there are other victims as well, plus a mass murderer on the loose.**

"**Where are you? She replied**

**On****Hamilton****high street next to an ally beside the ally there is a post office and a large church near by.**

"**Ok we'll be there in the next 15 to 20 minuets, stay where you are, she said.**

"**Ok" we both replied**

**Then the police came and can you believe it they never even said thanks or anything they are really rude.**

**Donte was still locked in his cell as day by day went by he used his nails to scratch a tally in the wall, then one afternoon they let him out on bail and then there was another trip to court, donte decided now was a good time to do a runner. So he did and he ended up gaining his innocents of that night at Danielle's night out party, he did not know where I had gone for all I herd was the scuffling of trees on the left of the ally, I was running keeping a very fair pace behind Julian down another dark open ally the police still hadn't caught him, they was on a really big search for mass murderer mark Stephens, it was like a Harry potter movie dark and scary, thinking of all the bad things that was going on and even I was having bad dreams, as I ran to the bottom of the ally there was a open sewage supply plant, where they get rid of all human waste, not to mention it was smelly. We turned around and saw a bridge collapse in the sewage plant and some of the men died during that but there's more to that later on, we turned around and walked to another abandoned house that no homeless people used to go the house was haunted but we never let that get in the way, we had a nights sleep, later that night Julian disappeared except me. The morning I woke up there was a white shine like haven it was snow, it had been snowing. Although I knew Julian was missing, she hid under the lounge stairs all night so that no one would find her.**

**But there was a scream I ran into the lounge and found mark holding a knife towards her neck.**

"**What are you doing here"? Said mark in a angry voice**

**Well we was looking for shelter all night we couldn't sleep and seeing if I could spot a house that nobody lives in any more. I said.**

"**Well it doesn't give you the right to break in and steal my own house I had killed people to get this far you hear me…. This far**

**Calm down we can talk this through**

"**Can I kill this midget then you possibly might not need her at this point, and as far from me she is a right little fighter.**

**No leave her she never hurt any one**

"**Well ok, but this better not be a cleaver trick to get me arrested.**

**Nope I never trick any one and even if I did, I would of thought about it before.**

"**Right what is it then?"**

**Tonight meet me at the gates of the sewage place, and we will talk more there.**

"**Ok then what time?"**

**Twelve o'clock****meet me there and we will wonder what to do with her.**

"**Ok then" and a small grin spread across his face he didn't know my plan to get him locked up.**

**Then he let Julian go and walked out of the room and out of the entire house.**

**Right the plan is tonight when we meet him the police will turn up and arrest him but that will be instead of us risking your life and mine.**

"**Great plan."**

**Chapter 7**

**The police, the army and the gangs**

**They ran to a police station that afternoon and reported the sighting of the killer, they mentioned about the meeting at the gate of the sewage place after all that happened I then told the police that we were meeting the killer at the gates, mark also had followers and his gang was called K.I.L.L, this stood for killing innocent lives better than life. That night the moon drifted out of sight and a bold looking kid stood there. The police showed up to arrest the kid, he ran down an open ally a gang was stood there.**

"**Quick hides him in the bin" and they did hide him in the bin and a big explosion was herd.**

**Next to the ally there was a pub, the pub was on fire in the cellar there the explosion was heard it was a miracle nobody was killed inside the pub, but round in the ally the bricks came flying out of the wall and rubble was every where by this time the gang was gone and a boy who had no rescue was dead rubble lay on the bin keeping all the air trapped he could not breath and he was dead, mark how ever had made other plans to get rid of me and Julian. Phrase two of his evil plan had been wiped clean. Disposing of dead bodies, how ever me and Julian was walking down by a pond in the morning and the water glistened like a sparkling gem and a huge mass of tulips and roses was planted in the steep soil, then mark saw us.**

"**Well you set me and my gang up last night" he said in disbelief I knew you would do that and now I will get revenge and he vanished, and then he came back with a gang and a boy they had seen before.**

"**Well if it isn't my old friend donte" I replied in a steep sarcastic voice my mind saying things clinging on to steep sarcasm.**

"**It isn't what you think" donte replied.**

"**When did you come out of that awful place" I said.**

"**Just last week I ran from the court hearing and ran to see you and your err friend. With a deep dark smirk on his face.**

"**I might hand in your friend" said mark unless you pay a ransom, how about $600 dollars and I have the girl or you just give me the girl and** **your friend is yours.**

"**Don't normally do dirty dealing" I said you're a dirty rat you know that.**

**I looked around and saw a gang fighting a mass of police officers it was like an army. The streets was packed with big hooded figures, young teenagers where cracking window screens of cars, in the street, now and a large number of police cars was on there way to clear away the street gang, I ran from the pond, down the ally after mark a girl was standing there blocking marks way her name was Abbey she had long blond hair and she had two other mates, Abbey was a very good mate of mine.**

"**Wow you nearly knocked me over, abbey said in a slow narrow voice it echoed down the ally.**

"**Well sod off, shouldn't be stood in my way should you now.**

"**Why not get a life, I bet I could hand you into the police any day**

**It was getting dark now and there was fore of us standing there, Donte was fighting away the gang from the pond with the police till back up came** **"What shall we do now" said Julian****  
><strong>**"Wait".****  
><strong>**Then two police officers came over, and five of them stared down at the scene, the sad faces slowly drifted off into the distance except the faces of two police officers who waited for the forensics to pick up the body of the 16 year old boy that lay on the ground.**

**Chapter 8**

**The street killer**

**The street killer mark was sentenced to 19 years in the slammer, the secrets was unbearable except his gang was also in jail and most of them were killed by donte, by helping the police he was offered a gun by the police to protect him self against the gang, that night as we chased mark down the dark ally, he was pale like he hadn't slept in days staring at bodies he had stabbed by the way, he was no dumbo. He was as cleaver as anything when it came to killing people. The street would look back in papers, magazines and even computers for the story of the events of a night out, as this story is nearly over there is one good thing about this story it has a good ending, and me and Danielle and the others from school came on the town for a night out, our street killer how ever well he was never seen again except the night I walked up the narrow snowy streets.****  
><strong>**16 years later****  
><strong>**sixteen years later and it was a cold December afternoon snow was slowly scattering the ground and every one had a chance of throwing snowballs and making little snow men. Except I, but that was another story of how Christmas past, present, and future haunted me, to make Christmas better and give to the poor.****  
><strong>**Danielle: Danielle was a teacher at hill top primary school and even she had piece and harmony in a new Adult hood, she later on became a writer and sold over 30 million copies of her new story she made lots of money.****  
><strong>**Abbey: abbey studied hard at university, she was into biology and chemistry.****  
><strong>**Julian: Julian was an interesting person she wanted to travel the world so she spent most of her life over in turkey, then a few weeks went by and she was living in a villa and she was never seen again, she migrated to live in turkey.****  
><strong>**and for mark he was in jail just to waste his life with talking to in by cell mates, one cell mate was going home after spending 5 years in jail after breaking the law stealing and kept on getting asbos, the** **young offenders institute was filled with people ages 10-15. mark was sent there and he hated him self for what he did, he left home and killed people off the streets and that's the end of the story mores to come with this story where mark spends his time living in a young offenders institute for being a pain and real danger to the public, the murders where sent away to get them identified and mark was stuck in the institute. **

**Mark was moved to a prison over in America it was a juvenile prison where it was watched twenty four seven after he killed someone in that prison. **

**But December the 1****st**** snow was falling a massive fight broke out in cell 14 two heavily body built guards ran down the large cell block to cell 14. **

"**You two boys are in so much trouble come with me, do you know what we do with fighters in this prison, well do you? **

"**Nope", both boys said. **

"**We let the fight to the death in the centre gym and who ever kills and wins the fight they still live to see another day but if you two keep acting like total idiots we drag you by the foot of a tractor for a whole day, the sun will beat down on you and before long you will by gagging of thirst, so I suggest you two better get back in that cell and know the consequences for once and before you go mr Right I need to speak to you about London I've wanted to here so much about it, You back to your cell, you can go now Fred. **

"**Well, I am pleased to see a water fountain here I am so thirsty Mr Can I have a glass of pure water please". **

"**No, you kids deserve to die of thirst wait till lunch time to drink water and then you can do what you wish but that was very rude to walk into somebody's office and squeal over the murmurs of your cell mates at night still no one cares and if you want to be deserved like a prince in this place you should earn respect towards the staff. **

"**Respect, sir you wouldn't know respect if it was written on the back of your hand". **

"**Get out, you little brute". **

"**Thought you wanted to hear about England or is that an even tougher subject". **

"**Look here Mr I am good you deserve nothing you kids and your stinking attitude you will scrub the toilets for this 'oh and by the way you will run half a mile In a day not a night a day to show how good you are, and if you are lucky I will get the dogs to chase you down that track so what your skinny bottom get bit off". **

**Officer Mik was taking the Mick after taunting him about England and his life story and even went through a personal crime record of him performing arts and knocking someone out, killing people off the street and even a car robbery and stealing, no doubt his mum was a total criminal she had robbed several stores in the uk some from the USA stealing was a run in the family. He stole things that often where useful like knifes and food and other things but it was mostly weapons. **

**He mostly wanted revenge on officer mik he really totally hated him, but later on that day mike passed out on his cell bed all of the room mates got his mattress and dragged it with him on and put it on the floor in the toilets, A guy thought it would be funny to piss all over him. **

**It happened and a loud scream was heard from the toilets and two fat muscular guys stood round his mattress and all of the cell mates laughed at him, he just took a second look and a punch came his way he dodged the violent punch as he swung his punch the guy screamed and it hit him in the eye. **

"**Next time you wanna mess wiv me or ever piss on me in any shape or form I will drag you out of you bed and piss on you if you find that funny". **

"**You think you're tough just because you come from a poor country fighting off the credit crunch but you have to come to this prison why"? **

"**Because I have killed people like you little toe rags". **

"**Yeah that's not going to help you either". **

**Chapter 9 **

**England **

**In England there was fine weather and a nice autumn breeze the bellowing trees waved as the silver Aston martin hit the A55, In the back of the car was Danielle as I did not know she was part of mi5 and she was undercover as my best friend as they got nearer and nearer to there headquarters a voice spoke at the front of the car this was Danielle's driver of the Aston martin he was explaining that mark had escaped and that mi5 needed a kiddie to do the job but a few agents needed as for back up, Danielle explained about a best friend that they could take to America and the driver agreed that two kids would be perfect for the job but as for keeping the identity away from Daniel was hard she thought of a great plan Mi5 offered her a number to call as she picked up the phone her phone rang in her pocket as she picked up the phone she was edging her seat, it was her mum and her mum had a slight worry in her voice. **

"**Where are you"? Her mum said in a slight scream down the phone, as Danielle held the phone away from her face until her mum stopped the driver gave her a wink and a total whisper. **

"**Tell her" the driver whispered. **

"**Listen mum I have been sent on a mission by mi5 to find a murderer, don't worry they are going to train me up to do some serious combat training". **

"**Is that so if you're telling the truth put me in touch with your driver"**

"**Your Danielle's mother am I correct, well hello there I am Fred green work for mi5 secret intelligence service I have found that your sibling Danielle is very intelligent that's why we are starting secret combat training today, I will drop her off as soon as she has finished the training we are waiting for a recruitment of young teenage boys and girls to co-operate in our secret service as you may know we are recruiting anyone over sixteen and onwards". Mr green said trying not to cough into his old trusty window, he had stopped driving when he had been speaking to Danielle's mum. Then Danielle's dad got onto the phone interested in that particular job Danielle's dad grabbed the phone before missing out on the opportunity. **

"**Hello too sir hope my daughter isn't being trouble and I am called mr Patel I teach a class of almost eighty school kids and your not doing a bad job your self sir". **

"**Well sir we need more agents like you with intelligence a agent was killed last week doing a mission In Paris we are now looking for another agent like your self but if you are interested you can teach the kids at our school Mr Patel what do you say?"**

"**I will think about it" **

"**Ok" said Mr Green**

"**I will send a agent round to your dads house and one of my agents will drug him to get him on campus you can't be seen going in or out its part of MI5's rules to keep there secret society so you and Daniel will be drugged. **

**Daniel was waiting on London bridge for a silver Aston Martin pulling up at the curb, Daniel got in the middle seat next to Danielle she looked happy to see Daniel again. **

"**Hay" Danielle whats going on? **

"**I need to give you this jab of anaesthetic I will explain later" she said in an unusual voice. **

"**Danielle jabbed her self in the finger with another needle and then she leaned on the car window dribbling, because she wasn't used to it. **

**Chapter 10 **

**MI5: mission, of the street killer **

**As the car arrived at the head quarters the gates closed automatically and a fingerprint scanner was out side the building and he went round the back of the building and let Danielle and Daniel out of the car walked to the front and just entered this passage. this passage was the most secretive part of the building the terminal will ask you questions and certain passwords you need to remember through out the building is you don't remember the password a camera will look down on the young spies.**

**They were in the building and as you guessed three terminals of complete madness questions.**

"**Hello" said the machine. **


End file.
